The Wisteria
by KlonoaDreams
Summary: AU You never know when one little person can change just about everything until the last minute. Take Naruto, for instance. His last minute graduation threw off the prearranged teams. Because of him, I'm stuck with a Sasuke fangirl, the Uchiha himself, and Naruto... Eh, it could be worse...though, what exactly counts as being worse? No clue... I guess I'll find out sooner or later.
1. Introduction

A/N Hello people! KD's back after a month-long hiatus! Sorry about that, but I've been busy and all…what with an AP test I needed to make up and finals… Oh, and what's this? Another story that is of a _different_ fandom…? Why, yes it is! :D *avoids getting bricked* Count this as a _Naruto_ counterpart to my _Pokémon_ fanfic, _I am Trainer,_ because that's basically what I think it is! Anyways, let's get the disclaimer up, shall we?

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own **_**Naruto**_** or anything related to the **_**Naruto**_** franchise! I am in no ways ****Masashi Kishimoto, nor will I ever be!** **To be honest, I don't know what I'd do if I actually did own **_**Naruto**_**, aside from averting some character deaths, I got nothing else in mind.**

Anyways, moving on to what this story is about…yeah, this story will be in first-person point of view… It's quite easier for me to write this story since the style is similar to _I am Trainer_, just…different plot and fandom…and such…well, let's get on with the summary!

Summary: AU You never know when one little person can change just about everything until the last minute. Take Naruto, for instance. His last minute graduation threw off the prearranged teams. Because of him, I'm stuck with a Sasuke fangirl, the Uchiha himself, and Naruto... Eh, it could be worse...though, what exactly counts as being worse? No clue... I guess I'll find out for myself, sooner or later.

Hope you guys enjoy this story! Also, my FF friend, **ChibiFoxAI**, is going to be my main contributor to ideas for this fic...trust me, you will see her name a lot in my A/N's, so I'm just gonna say it now. So don't be surprised when I mention her name a lot..she be my FF buddy! ^^ Almost been two years, now! So…let's get on with it, shall we? So…let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

It's just another day as usual…Iruka-sensei's looking for Uzumaki Naruto, the fangirls are staring at Sasuke with pink hearts in their eyes, Chouji was eating potato chips (and he's doing it rather loudly), and I'm bored out of my wits.

_Sigh…_

I swear…it's always boring when Naruto ditches class—wait…a light clicked in my head. If Iruka's searching for Naruto and he'll go through any means to drag him back…bingo, entertainment! Now, all I have to do is wait…

_Growl…_

I narrowed my eyes. Fricken' stomach…okay, just ignore it and it'll go away.

_Growl…_

Okay, that sounded louder…and I'm starting to feel hunger! Hunger does not feel good! Hunger feels bad… I turned to Akimichi Chouji, the boy with spiky brown hair that was sitting in the row right in front of me. He was still eating his chips…

"Hey, Akimichi…"

Chouji looked over his shoulder. "Hmm…?"

"Give me some of your chips…" I'm starving…

Chouji arched his brow. "Why?"

I made a face and clutched my stomach. "Because hunger does not feel good…"

Chouji just stared at me. I stared back at him, ready to complain if he didn't comply to my request. After a few moments, Chouji shrugged and held out his bag of chips towards me.

"I hope you like barbeque," he remarked.

I grinned widely. "You are the best…"

Just as I was about to reach for a potato chip, Iruka barged into the classroom with a tied-up Naruto at his side.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Never mind, Akimichi…Iruka-sensei is back and…I don't want to get you into trouble."

Chouji seemed to understand and hid his bag of potato chips in his jacket. I frowned as I heard my stomach growl even louder. Why did I forget to remind Aneki to buy groceries? Oh, right, because _I_ was supposed to buy them…

Well, I'll just have to wait it out…I am SO going to Ichiraku's after this—

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A REVIEW TEST FOR THE HENGE NO JUTSU!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, having heard Iruka's loud voice, and blinked. "Wha?"

Did I just blank out? I am so confused…and Iruka sure does look pissed. I wonder what Naruto did to make him so mad…that means I must have missed it! Damn…

"Everybody line up, NOW!" a very angry Iruka yelled. "This includes those who passed as well! I want you to transform perfectly into me!"

Groans filled the room and I slammed my forehead into the desk. While I was not annoyed with the request-er, make that _demand_, Iruka made…I mean, I already passed the test and everything, but… Do I have to change into him?

…

…

After watching Haruno Sakura transform into a perfect image of Iruka-sensei, making her the fifth kid to do so, it has been confirmed that I do have to transform into Iruka. It was there that I came to a very simple conclusion…

I am thoroughly screwed.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called.

I narrowed my eyes as I could hear various girls sigh dreamily as the black-haired, onyx-eyed boy walked to the front of the class. I could practically feel the pink, fluttering hearts emanating from the girls crushing on Sasuke. It was rather unnerving…and not to mention, disgusting.

We're only twelve, for crying out loud! To top it off, we're still students of the academy! If anything, our top priority should be graduating, not falling hopelessly in love with a cute boy who may or may not be interested in girls.

At least that is what Aneki has been drilling in my head for the past few weeks after being notified of my upcoming graduation…which she is under the assumption I will pass, no questions asked. Well, it does help that she has actually been paying attention to me, so I'm happy…she has also been training me…rather harshly…up to the point of exhaustion…

I guess she wants me to know that there is no possible way for me to fail…

"Hey, Ando, are you paying attention?" I managed to hear Iruka say.

I blinked, feeling rather confused. I really needed to pay attention and stop blanking out. It might get me killed one of these days…great, now I sound like Aneki…feh, whatever.

"Ando!" Iruka exclaimed.

I blinked again and immediately dashed to the front of the class. I pushed through various fangirls who were surrounding Sasuke, earning their hatred and death threats. Tch, not my fault you guys were in the way…

…

I inhaled and exhaled steadily. I tried to ignore all stares on me as I concentrated on trying my best to NOT screw this technique.

"Henge!" I exclaimed.

White smoke obstructed my vision momentarily. I stared at Iruka with anticipation. He was silent, looking me over closely…most likely for any errors I might have made—crap! I probably didn't pay too much attention to detail when it came to his clothes!

"I'm sorry I screwed up with your clothes, sensei!" I exclaimed.

Iruka blinked. "A-Actually, you got that down to detail as well as everything else…"

I sighed in relief…and then quickly held my breath as I heard Iruka say, "But…"

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

Iruka covered the lower half of his face with his hand. He seemed to be face-palming…oh, he's not amused. I'm screwed…

"Try to keep my gender the same, next time," he said. "I'll let it slide this time…"

I blinked a few times, my eyes widening as the transformation dispelled. Damn! I was so close…so close…wah… I failed this review…

I turned around, sulking at my own failure…even if Iruka did let it slide. Hah…

A boy with jet-black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail stared at me as I passed him. "Just how did you pass your test again?"

"Screw you, Nara…" I snapped. "If you haven't noticed, I used my Aneki as a basis for my last test…now you do the math and see what you can come up with that information."

I know you are a genius, Shikamaru…you're just too damn lazy to do anything. Thankfully, the time we took our last transformation test, Iruka told us we could transform into anyone we know that time. Apparently, I have problems transforming into anyone of the opposite genders…and because of that, I tend to weird out the people I transform into, like I just did with Iruka. Aneki is so going to be hearing about this…

I sighed again and watched as the next student made it to the front of the class. Naruto was up this time. I wonder what the blonde had in mind, this time… It's obvious he's still sore about being tied up and dragged back to class.

Within the next few seconds, I, as well as the rest of the class, observed just what Naruto used to get back at Iruka. Let's just say…my eyes!

Naruto had transformed into something that was _so_ not Iruka-sensei…no. He transformed into a beautiful girl with blonde pigtails…a _naked_ beautiful girl with blonde pigtails, _huge_ boobs, and a voice that just sounded _so_ weird…and _so_ wrong because it was _Naruto_ doing it! I can never see Naruto in the same light _ever_ again! Not without the use of _so_ much head-bashing and even _then_, it's _questionable_!

"MY EYES!" I exclaimed loudly as I covered my eyes. "I can't un-see it!"

As I was blind to the world for a moment (I am NOT taking my hands off my eyes right now!), I could hear Iruka's reaction and Naruto's laughter.

"How was that?" I heard Naruto say. "I call it the Oiroke no Jutsu!"

I heard Iruka's response from Naruto's remark at full force. "You idiot! Don't invent such a stupid technique!"

Stupid…tch, forget that! Make that mind-scarring! I still have that image burned into my memory!

"Ando, you can quit doing that, now," I heard Shikamaru tell me. "The transformation's been dispelled."

I sighed in relief and removed my hands from my eyes. I turned to Shikamaru and, for once, I felt a sense of gratitude towards him. Usually, I'm very neutral to just about anyone…except for Sasuke's fangirls! Because of them, Sasuke treats us girls who _aren't_ fangirls (which is quite exceedingly rare as Hinata and I are the only girls not interested in the Uchiha) the same way he treats his fangirls…and that is basically treating us like dirt.

I could remember the first words he ever told me when I was assigned to him as a sparring partner during our class's weekly sparring matches. Now keep in mind, this was the first time I actually _ever_ had a chance to talk with the boy. I wanted to be his friend just because I wanted to make friends! And Sasuke looked like a cool person to be friends with, plus he looked like he needed one! I had no friends, unless I counted Aneki, but she's family… Now acquaintances…I had and the number of them is quite high.

Anyways, I was just walking up to him, about ready to shake his hand because I was so excited to have him as a sparring partner. He was the best fighter in the class and for me, it was a great way to see just how much I had against him! I was in one of my happy moods in where I wasn't as energetic, but I wasn't as lethargic, either. I was perfectly in between and I couldn't be any happier than that!

And then I heard him talk…_"Just so you know, I'm not interested."_

And he said it with a face so expressionless…it pissed me off to no end!

I wonder what he thought of me right _after_ I beat the crap out of him for saying that afterwards! I got detention for it because I fought him before Iruka gave us the word to start. Despite that, I managed to usurp Uchiha's ranking as best fighter in our class that day…and detention has _never_ been so much worth it since then!

And since then, Uchiha's been on my case, trying desperately to regain his title. I take pride in this…what was I talking about again?

"Ando, you're staring," Shikamaru said.

I blinked and shook my head. I _really_ have to stop blanking out… "What'd I miss?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing much…though, classes are over, you know."

I actually missed class dismissal? Damn, I was _really_ out of it…

"By the way, Ino is waiting for you outside," Shikamaru said before walking away.

Ino's waiting for me? I wonder what she wanted from me…

…

I met the long, blonde-haired Yamanaka in the hallway. She had her arms crossed and was obviously not amused with having to wait for me. She stared at me sternly with her green eyes.

"Took you long enough…" she said, uncrossing her arms.

"What do you want, Yamanaka?" It isn't like Ino to suddenly wait for me after class for no apparent reason.

"Yamanaka Flowers needs to restock on wisteria flowers," she replied.

I narrowed my eyes. "Let's go, then…"

I better get paid for this…

…

…

I stood before one of the various trees from where flowering wisteria vines hung from its branches. Yeah, Aneki and I have been growing wisteria flowers for quite a while. It's the least we can do to keep some part of our family alive. It's just us, now…

…

_Growl…_

I tried to ignore my growling stomach as I carefully searched for the right area on the flowering vine to cut. Ino was standing behind me, carrying a bundle of numerous lavender-colored flowers in her arms. The pleasant aroma of grapes filled the air, the source coming from the flowers themselves.

This did nothing to help stop the growling in my stomach. Now I'm craving grapes… At least I'll be getting paid for this and that money is SO going to be used to buy groceries…but first, to Ichiraku's! I am not buying groceries without having eaten first.

It's a good thing the Yamanaka clan has been paying Aneki and me to provide wisteria flowers for their flower shop. They're rather popular, so we get paid rather nicely for the profits they made off of the wisterias. It also helps with preventing overgrowth, so everything works out!

The wisteria flower holds a lot of meaning to Aneki and me… It is the symbol of our clan and to Aneki… It holds all the memories she had of our parents and brothers.

I never knew them…our Okaa-san and Otou-san… I never knew I even had brothers, either, until I came across a picture of Aneki with them. It was a family picture, but without me… Aneki told me it was taken before I was born. There is a picture of the family with me in it, but she doesn't know where it is.

I'm not sure if she's telling the truth or not… She might have just told me that so I wouldn't feel left out of the picture…

_Growl…_

My left eye twitched slightly. Hunger was starting to get annoying…and it _still_ didn't feel good!

…

Sometime later, Ino and I paid Yamanaka Flowers a visit to drop off the wisterias. I got my pay and I couldn't be any happier. The first thing I did was buy groceries, despite my initial intents to eat first then buy groceries afterwards. I changed my mind after realizing that it would be much easier to shop first, and_ then_ eat.

I mean, I might as well get it over with…right? Whatever, I'm eating now… I just got myself a bowl of ramen and my stomach is driving me crazy! Well, time to dig in!

I slurped up my noodles (don't judge my table manners, I haven't eaten since this morning!), enjoying the taste as I finally had something to eat. My stomach stopped growling…good! And, as always, Ichiraku's ramen is always the best!

"Oh, ramen, I'll never leave you again!" You're my new best friend! Wait…I never had a best friend—meaning…Oh, ramen! You're my only best friend—who isn't Aneki!

"Stingy!" I heard someone exclaim.

I blinked and looked to my side to see Naruto and Iruka sitting a few seats away from me. Iruka was laughing for some reason and Naruto was frowning… I wonder what was going on between them…

"Is that why you took your goggles off?" Iruka asked Naruto.

Naruto turned away from Iruka. "I want another bowl!"

I couldn't help but smile as I heard Iruka's reaction. Those two…they seem pretty close…almost like brothers. Just looking at them reminded me of my relationship with Aneki. While she might not always be home most of the time, she still acts and is my Aneki. She never passes up any spare time she has to train me or just walk around in the garden, helping each other care for the wisterias. During those times, we bond…she might be harsh on me during training, but I can tell she means well. I just wish I got to see more of her…

That reminds me…Aneki should be home by now… Sighing, I turned to my bowl of ramen and finished my meal. Afterwards, I grabbed my groceries and headed for home, but not before waving goodbye to Naruto and Iruka. I couldn't help but laugh as I caught them by surprise.

They really need to be more aware of their surroundings…but I digress. I'd probably react the same way…no doubt about it. I mean, with my tendency to blank out…I'm quite easy to surprise…

…

The walk home was nothing below or above usual. I was greeted by the presence of my Aneki when I entered my house. She was lounging about on the couch, her gaze now focused on me.

I smiled at her as I closed the door behind me. "Welcome back, Aneki!"

Aneki smiled at me as she got off the couch. "I heard your graduation exam is tomorrow…"

Having heard this, I let the groceries drop to the floor as a sense of panic began to rise in my chest. How could I forget about that?

Aneki just took one look at my face and shook her head. "Just come with me, Imouto-chan…"

I am so dead…

…

…

I stared questioningly at Aneki as she held up a short-sleeved, white hoodie. It looked around my size, give or take a size. I didn't see any significance in this hoodie until Aneki turned it around. Right on the back, was the crest of the Ando clan.

"I was meaning to give this to you tomorrow as a graduation present," Aneki began. "But I decided to give it to you early…"

I blinked. "And you're assuming I'll pass—ow!"

"Baka-imouto!" Aneki said after hitting me in the back of the head.

I glared at Aneki as I rubbed the back of my head. Her hits _hurt_! "What was that for?"

"There is no way you can fail!" Aneki exclaimed. "You are going to pass and that is final! Now, put this on!"

With that said, Aneki shoved the hoodie into my hands. I blinked a few times, staring at the hoodie in my hands. Shrugging, I decided to put on the hoodie. It fit me a little big, but that didn't matter to me! It was very comfy and that's all I cared at the moment. I love this hoodie already…

"I have more of these that look exactly the same, but this one is special…"

"Why?" I mean, this hoodie is awesome, but if Aneki had more of the same article of clothing, how could just one of them be special? Wouldn't they be equally special?

"Okaa-san gave it to me when I entered the Academy," Aneki said softly, smiling at me afterwards.

Ah, that explains it… Okaa-san gave this one to Aneki personally. I can see what she meant by special, now…

"It's your turn to wear it now…and be thankful that it fits you, even if it is a little big. Okaa-san was never good with sizes… And I was actually meant to get this when I was older, but I didn't… Wear it well, Imouto-chan."

I looked at Aneki as I placed my hands in the hoodie's pockets. "Thank you…"

Aneki placed a hand on my shoulder, her smile never once leaving her face. "Let it be known, to everyone who sees this crest, that you are from the Ando clan."

I couldn't help but smile back. Aneki was giving me something of hers…and by the manner she spoke, it seems this hoodie is something very precious to her. I feel…happy.

"I'll make you proud…" It's the least I can do… "I promise…"

Aneki grinned. "I know you will…"

…

…

* * *

A/N End of chapter. Date of completion: 5-29-12

Hey guys! Guess what? KD's out of school! ^^

OC: "Though, her senior friends are gone…"

And I'll be graduating next year…

OC: "And KD has her SATs this Saturday…"

I'm already off to a great start on my summer vacation! *sarcasm* Oh, and before I forget…let me get some honorifics out of the way!

Aneki—this basically is another way of saying older sister and I guess the difference might be formality or something, I don't know… To sum it up, it's the female version of Aniki…yeah…

Imouto—younger sister

Anyways, yeah, I'm quite happy to be out of school, but here's the problem, unlike last year, and the years before that, I have summer homework. I have a calculus packet I need to finish that's due the first day of school during my first class of calculus…yes, KD is taking calculus, even though she hates math!

OC: "But she is good at it…"

I find it ironic…but whatever! I'm also taking AP Literature and I'm stuck with this assignment involving me reading a book and analyzing its contents as well as keeping entries of my process as I read it… It's something not out of my league, but it's gonna be rather tedious because KD isn't exactly in a writing (with pencil, mind you!) mood during the summer.

Also, I'm officially signed up in my town's pageant! And I'm back in Academic Decathlon! To summarize everything I had just said…OC, if you will…

OC: "KD screwed up her summer."

Yeah, I'll be busy, but hey! I have a schedule, so I know what to expect. Though, currently, I'm having trouble involving my first job as a pageant contestant…selling raffle tickets. Don't know how much I sold, but I have one-hundred tickets to see…so yeah…

Eh, if all else fails, my brothers said they'll buy them all… Ahem, moving on… Let me explain the whole basis of this story as well as the creation of it…well, I'll do this next chapter. Can't have the A/N be too long, right? Yeah…

Well, this is KD's attempt at her first _Naruto_ fic…and if you're wondering, I'm on hiatus for _Secret or Misconception_, so don't bother asking me about it! DX Anyways, review if you wish, just NO FLAMES! :C I don't appreciate being told something is hated without reason…

If you hate it, tell me why. Don't just say it's stupid or whatever floats your boat…you have to give me a reason why. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, because sometimes I need it…just don't tell me what to do! I want advice, not lessons…thank you.

Well, I guess this is it for now…till next time! KD out! XD


	2. Assignment

I laid my face flat on my desk, feeling very much out of it. I don't think I even wanted to move today… It took so much effort just to walk to the Academy today… My only main motivation was that today was the day of my graduation exam…and that I was wearing the hoodie Aneki gave me yesterday.

Still, that didn't stop me from being so lethargic. I managed to at least lift my head off the desk when Iruka entered the room. He was carrying a clipboard, which most likely carried the names of every student in this classroom. Great, here comes hell…

"For the graduation exam, you will do the Bunshin no Jutsu," he said. "When you are called, come to the classroom next door."

Bunshin no Jutsu…wait! I can do that technique flawlessly! Yes, I can _so_ pass this test! Aneki was right, I was going to pass! Now, all I had to do was wait…

…

…

Dammit! Why can't this go any faster? I just want to get this over with—did I just hear my name? I blinked and turned my attention to the doorway where Mizuki stood. Mizuki looked at me and smiled. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I stared at him.

I never did like Mizuki…he always creeped me out… I guess it's because Aneki told me he had a crush on her and…well, Mizuki is almost ten years her senior, so I guess that might be a reason. I can't help but feel uncomfortable in his presence…

I stood up and started making my way towards the Mizuki. Mizuki's smile widened once I was standing in front of him. I diverted my eyes to the side, wanting to avoid his gaze. He really was creepy…

"So how's your Aneki doing, Ando-chan?" he asked.

"Doing hell of a lot better without you," is what I wanted to say, but I didn't. I narrowed my eyes. Of course, he would ask me about Aneki… Didn't he get the message years ago? Aneki wasn't interested…she wasn't back then and she still isn't…and Ando-_chan_?

Fuck you, Mizuki…I don't appreciate being called "_chan_" by anyone who isn't my sister. I decided against saying anything at all to Mizuki. I suppressed a growl that wanted to leave my throat when Mizuki ruffled my hair. I stayed silent, even as he tried to get me to talk on the way to the classroom next door.

I let out a shaky breath as I entered the classroom, where I was greeted by Iruka, who was sitting at a desk by the chalkboard. I felt so nervous…bleh. Okay, just take a deep breath, and walk to the center of the room…

I did that, now what?

"Okay, Ando," Iruka said. "Execute the Bunshin no Jutsu, and you will be officially registered as a Genin of Konoha."

Oh, right! It's exam day! Ah, dur…I feel stupid… Okay, let's do this!

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" I exclaimed.

White smoke obstructed my vision momentarily. I bit my lip as I watched the smoke dissipate, revealing three replicas of myself. I looked them over for any flaws. They all wore the same clothes consisting of the new hoodie Aneki gave me yesterday, and blue shorts with blue sandals. I got the clothes right…I also got my chin-length brown hair and my distinctive wisteria-colored eyes down, as well!

I got everything right, which means…

"Congratulations!" Iruka smiled at me. "You are now a Konoha Genin…"

I passed! I passed! I feel so happy…and Aneki was _so_ right! Heh, I never should have doubted her…but then again, I got lucky. Still…that doesn't matter anymore! I passed and that's all that matters!

I dashed over to Iruka and Mizuki (who was now sitting by Iruka) to receive my hitai-ate. I was just about to grab mine from Iruka's outstretched hand when Mizuki suddenly grabbed it.

"Let me help you put it on," he said.

I stared blankly at Mizuki. Is this guy for real?

Mizuki chuckled and beckoned at me to come. "Come on, Ando-chan…"

Mizuki, you are lucky that I just passed my test and you are an instructor, otherwise I'd kick your ass for calling me "chan". I get feeling this guy is trying to rack up some brownie points…well, brownie points _denied_!

…

After three minutes, I decided to give in and let Mizuki help me put on my hitai-ate. I had my arms crossed as he tied the forehead protector around my head. Afterwards, he moved away (thank god!) and let me be. I then noticed Iruka staring at me for some reason.

"The way you're wearing it doesn't fit you," he said.

Wait, what? The next thing I knew, Iruka was messing around with my forehead protector. For the love of god, can't anybody leave me alone? I just want to leave, now!

When Iruka was done, my hitai-ate was now around my neck like some sort of necklace or a choker. Iruka looked me over and smiled before giving me a thumbs-up. I blinked a few times and sighed.

"Thanks, I guess…" I really don't know what to say about what just happened…I is so confused!

I waved at Iruka and Mizuki before making my way out of the classroom.

…

Later that day,

…

Once classes were over, nearly all of the students had rushed out of the Academy. Many students were greeted by their parents while I had no one there for me. There was no sign of Aneki anywhere…

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. Everyone in my class, save for Naruto, passed their exam. Speaking of Naruto, I could see him at the tree swing just across from the Academy. He was staring at the students congratulated by their parents.

I frowned. He was probably still down from not being able to pass his test…

"Hey, that kid is _the_ kid…" I heard someone say.

I blinked and looked around. The person who had spoken was a woman who was talking to another woman. They were standing in front of me, their gaze focused on Naruto.

"He was the only one that failed…serves him right."

I could immediately tell those two were talking about Naruto. I blinked a few times, wondering just what was up between those two women. Naruto never did anything to deserve being talked about that way.

"If he becomes a shinobi, it's only going to cause trouble…"

I narrowed my eyes. This is going way too far! I clenched my teeth and made it past those two women, making sure to push them out of the way in a not-so-polite manner, all whilst saying, "Move bitches!"

"What?" I heard one of them say.

I stopped and looked over my shoulder at them. "Oh, I'm sorry…did I offend you? If I did, then good…"

The two women had nothing to say to me. They were speechless. I snorted and turned my attention back to Naruto.

"If you're going to bad-mouth Uzumaki, then it's only fair I bad-mouth you two, as well." Nobody bad-mouths people on my watch! "You're supposed to treat others the way you want to be treated, ya know…"

With that said, I started making my way to Naruto. I could hear the two women start talking about me, saying how rude I was. I could care less about what people said about me…unless it crossed the line of which I consider going too damn far, which was where I started slapping some bitches.

Naruto was putting on his goggles when I got to him. I was just about to talk to him when, suddenly, Mizuki showed up. I was taken aback with his appearance…quite literally. Where the hell did he come from?

Mizuki smiled at us. "I never thought I'd see you two together."

"Uh, I was just about to ask Uzumaki if he wanted to come with me to Ichiraku's!" I replied. I still had left over money from yesterday and I could afford feeding Naruto.

Naruto seemed to lighten up at my offer. "Really…why?"

"You looked like you needed something to brighten your day," I replied. "I don't usually do this to anybody, just so you know… Don't take my offer for granted, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head vigorously. He understood…good! I smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

I was just about to start walking when Mizuki placed his hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and turned to Mizuki. Mizuki just smiled.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

I blinked and turned my head away from Mizuki. "You do know I'm only paying for Uzumaki…you're on your own."

Mizuki chuckled. "That's okay…"

And so Mizuki, Naruto, and I walked to Ramen Ichiraku. Needless to say, the walk there was rather awkward. Naruto was his usual bubbly self and Mizuki…I have nothing to say about him. He just made me uncomfortable.

…

…

As I ate my bowl of miso ramen, Mizuki and Naruto talked to each other. I didn't get most of their conversation because I was too busy eating. I'm not good at multitasking…but I still managed to hear bits of their conversation.

"Iruka-sensei wasn't being mean," Mizuki said. "Iruka-sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was very young and he's had to do everything himself."

Naruto stared at his bowl of ramen. "Then why does he pick on me the most…?"

"He probably sees himself in you," Mizuki replied. "He's wants you to become strong in a real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings…since you also have no parents."

"But…I wanted to graduate," Naruto said.

You know…for an attempt at getting Naruto to cheer up, Mizuki is really making me fail. Tch, I could see why Aneki wasn't interested in him…I heard a lot of whispering afterwards from Mizuki to Naruto. I don't know what exactly Mizuki told Naruto, but Naruto suddenly dashed away, leaving his bowl of ramen behind…still somewhat _full_!

"Uzumaki, you didn't finish your ramen!" I yelled at Naruto. "Uzumaki!"

Don't leave me alone with…Mizuki…

"Well, it's just us, Ando-chan…" I heard Mizuki say.

My left eye twitched slightly as I felt a shiver run up my spine. Okay, just finish your ramen and leave…you're almost done, anyways…ignore Mizuki… Ignore his existence!

"So, how are you doing?" Mizuki asked me.

Damn, he's making it hard for me to ignore him—is his hand on my shoulder? Okay, that's it! I'm leaving! Screw you, Mizuki, I'm going home!

…

…

Well, I was, but then Naruto showed up. Apparently, he just remembered he forgot about his ramen. Man, this guy…he's just way too interesting…dammit, Mizuki! Get your hand off my…wait, Aneki?

Aneki looked at me. "Let's go, Imouto-chan…"

So it was her all along…how did I not notice her—oh, she's _good_! Well, that's my Aneki, for you!

I blinked a few times and turned to Naruto and Mizuki. "Uh, I'm sorry…but I have to leave…I already paid for you, Uzumaki, so eat up!"

Naruto nodded and went back to eating his ramen. As Aneki and I left Ramen Ichiraku, I could hear Naruto asking Mizuki a question.

"Who was that lady with Ando?" he asked.

"That's Ando-chan's Aneki…" Mizuki replied.

"Wah, she's pretty…" was the last thing I heard Naruto say.

I turned to look at Aneki. She really was pretty…and I'm not just saying this because she's my Aneki, but she really is pretty. She's got long, brown hair that she always wears up in a simple ponytail with long bangs framing her face. She got the same eyes as me, but I think she looks prettier with them.

Aneki is a person I can really admire… She's only six years older than me, but she's done so much for me…for us…in the past twelve years. Needless to say, Aneki has definitely earned my respect…

…

"Imouto-chan…what were you doing with Mizuki?" Aneki suddenly asked me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "He just decided to join us when I asked Uzumaki if he wanted to grab a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's…"

Aneki nodded her head. "I see you've passed your graduation exam…"

I blinked as Aneki tapped her finger on the metal plate of my hitai-ate. "Oh, that's right…Aneki, I'm sorry I doubted you!"

Aneki smiled and then ruffled my hair. "You look cute, Imouto-chan…"

I smiled at Aneki. I really did love my Aneki…

…

When we got home, we spent the rest of the day in the garden, caring for the wisterias. It was a good way for me to spend time with Aneki, because, the next morning, she was gone. She left a note, saying she would be back in a few days. She also filled out most of my Ninja Registration Form…

That is so of Aneki to do so…well, I guess I'll see her in a few days. For now, I think I should finish filling out my Ninja Registration Form and go get my picture taken…

…

Later that day,

…

The rest of the day went by like any other day when I'm feeling rather energetic. I decided to train a bit to exert some extra energy by practicing my aim…which I _still_ can't seem to get right!

I scowled as a shuriken barely missed the bull's-eye of the target. Dammit! I was so close…so close… I managed well with kunai, but this…gah!

"Fuck this, I'm going to take a bath…" I'm sweaty, dirty, and somewhat grossed out with the amount of sweat that dampened my hair and back. I walked back into the house to grab my stuff so I could go to the public baths.

Aneki forgot to pay this month's water bill before she left, so until she comes back…I have to make do with trips to the public bath. Eh, I don't mind…I like the public baths, anyways, because it's bigger…and I don't have to worry about making a mess in the bathroom that I need to clean up! Ah, I'm so lazy…

It's a good thing I decided not to wear my hitai-ate and hoodie while I was training, otherwise, it would have gotten sweaty…which meant that I could wear them right after I finished bathing! Yay…ah, I just want to get this over with…

…

Sometime later at the bathhouse,

…

The changing room was empty, save for a few girls. I sighed and looked around for an empty locker. After finding one, I placed my clothes within one of the shelves. I had just taken off my spaghetti-strapped shirt and I was about ready to take off my mesh armor, when I noticed something was off…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl with blonde pigtails wearing an orange outfit that seemed familiar. A rather ugly-looking (for lack of better terms that sounded less rude) little girl accompanied her. It took me a while to put two and two together before realizing just who the blonde-haired girl was.

"Uzumaki, you pervert!" I yelled, throwing the closest thing, which was a bucket, I grabbed at the blonde-haired "girl".

The second the bucket hit the "girl" on the head, the transformation dispelled, revealing that it was indeed Naruto. The ugly-looking girl standing right next to him turned out to be a boy using a transformation jutsu…one that involved transforming into a girl—oh, hell no!

I felt slightly mortified at the fact that Naruto was teaching a young boy the Oiroke no Jutsu.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I exclaimed, pointing at Naruto and the boy. "This is the girls' side!"

Many of the girls, who had been in the bathing area, entered the changing room at that exact moment. They probably heard me, and when they discovered Naruto was in the changing room, some girls screamed, some fled, and some were pissed.

Flames could be seen in the eyes of the pissed off girls as they all yelled, "Naruto! You again?"

Wait…this wasn't the first time Naruto's been here? Oh, god…now I'll never feel safe bathing in this bathhouse ever again—is that little boy staring at me?

I blinked a few times and noticed that the boy was grinning. He pointed and me and exclaimed, "Flat-chest!"

I felt oddly insulted and looked at my chest before covering it. I turned my attention back on the boy, scowling at him. "Why you little brat!"

You are _so_ going to be getting it! I don't give a damn if you're young! Nobody, I repeat, _nobody_ **ever** calls me flat-chest!

…

Ya know…I shouldn't even be worrying about things such as this at my age…but no, I blame Uchiha's fangirls for getting me to worry about my body. First it was the diets (thankfully, Aneki helped me out of that anxiety by saying I was still young to worry about that), then the long hair (which was my cue to cut my hair to avoid being grouped with Sasuke's fangirls), and now chest size…bah. Aneki would hit me for thinking this way. She'll probably say I'm still growing…which is true, just…I'm not sure where.

Anyways, where was I? Oh, right! That brat…he never knew what hit him until it did and I'm pretty sure he said something about being the Sandaime's grandson, which was where I responded with, "I could care less about whose grandson you are! Nobody calls me flat-chest!"

I felt oddly satisfied after Naruto and the Sandaime's grandson were kicked out of the bathhouse. It took me a full five minutes before I continued undressing. I came to this bathhouse for a reason and that is to take a bath…I'm not going to avoid it just because Naruto and the Sandaime's grandson put me at a realization that I may never be safe in this bathhouse ever again.

I could ignore that…I'm going to have to since this bathhouse is my only source of hot water for the next few days. Bah, how troublesome—now I sound like Shikamaru…

…

…

I walked out of the bathhouse, feeling oddly refreshed and very happy. My mood was significantly different than it was prior to discovering Naruto and the Sandaime's grandson in the bathhouse. I felt like skipping all the way home, but I didn't because as much as I don't care what people think of me, I have standards that limit my behavior…and one of my limits prohibits skipping. I am above skipping…unless I have someone to drag along so we _both_ look like idiots.

Ah, that sounds like a good idea…too bad I had no one. Bah…might as well go home. I need to check the wisterias for bugs today, anyways. I better do it now, because today's a free day and I rather not bother Shino on one of his busy days.

To avoid using pesticides on the wisterias, I have always gone to Shino to get rid of the bugs or insects that could hinder the wisterias' growth. He appreciates any attempt to keep me from killing insects and bugs, and I appreciate him from getting rid of pests. It all works out!

When I got home, it turned out that I didn't need to check for anything…by luck, Shino was already in the garden. He most likely got rid of the bugs that may have been in the wisterias. Right now, the Aburame was admiring a butterfly that fluttered past him.

"Hello, Aburame!" I exclaimed. "Did you get rid of any pests in the wisterias?"

Hopefully you did, because all I want to do right now, is relax…

"You're assuming there were pests in the first place, am I correct?" he asked.

I nodded. "Well, yeah…were there?"

"A few, but I got rid of them," Shino calmly responded.

I rubbed the back of my head. "So, Aburame…what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered that the explanatory meeting is tomorrow," he replied, holding his hand out for a butterfly to land on it. "You do tend to forget things sometimes…"

I cannot believe I almost forgot about that! "Thanks a lot, Aburame…well, see you tomorrow?"

"Are you kicking me out?" Shino asked, turning his attention to me.

I stuttered. "U-Uh, I-I didn't mean it that way! You can stay in the garden as long as you like!"

Shino stared at me for a few moments before turning his attention back on the butterfly. The butterfly took off, making its way right over to me. I focused all of my attention onto the butterfly, completely mesmerized by the colorful insect. Pretty…okay, snap out of it, Ando! Don't get too distracted!

"The butterflies have developed an affinity for these flowers," Shino remarked. "You've taken care of these flowers very well…"

I turned to Shino. "Well, yeah…for Aneki, it's all she has left of our family…"

"And it is also the symbol of your clan, is it not?" he asked.

"Yeah, that too…" I never know what exactly Shino is going to say next. He's pretty unpredictable…especially with that high collar of his and sunglasses blocking any little emotion that could be seen.

Out of all of my acquaintances, I would say Shino is one of my best, just next to Hinata and Ino (we're more like business partners of some sort in that sense). We don't talk much, but that's mostly on Shino. He's not very talkative, preferring to observe the scenery instead, especially if there are any insects or bugs flitting about.

"Say, Aburame…do you want to take a few wisterias home?" I asked him. "I'm sure the butterflies will be happy."

Shino stared at me. "Is there a catch to this?"

I crossed my arms. "Well, I do need to get rid of some of the wisterias…ya know, gotta prevent overgrowth and stuff…if you're talking about payment, don't worry about it! It's free!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses. "Very well…I'll take up your offer."

…

Later,

…

It has been a few hours since Shino left the garden carrying an armload of wisterias with him. I'm not sure how he felt, but the amount of wisterias did attract a number of butterflies, which I hope was enough to please Shino. I had just finished watering the wisterias before deciding to go inside and make dinner.

Today had been a long day…for lack of better terms. Naruto snuck into the girls' side of the bathhouse, the Sandaime's grandson called me flat-chest (which resulted in me beating him up), Aburame reminded me of the explanatory meeting tomorrow, and, from an earlier event, I have yet to master my accuracy with shuriken. Aside from this, it has been a pretty boring day…

I wonder what Aneki would say about my day if I told her about it… I guess I'll tell her about it when she came back home.

For now…I got to get some sleep… Well, here's to hoping for a more interesting tomorrow!

…

The next day,

…

I arrived at the Academy rather early, due to me waking up early and being unable to go back to sleep. As a result, I ended up being the first person in class…at least I assumed I was first. I caught Iruka by surprise with my early attendance. I'm never this early…hell! I'm _nearly_ late most of the time! And when I mean nearly, I _mean_ nearly. I'm never late, I always manage to make it in on time…

I sighed and dug my hands into my hoodie's pockets. I looked around at the empty rows of seats. I decided to sit in the second row by the window. Everything was a blur after that.

I woke up to the sound of someone's voice and the sensation of being poked. I opened my eyes slightly and then yawned loudly. Tears welded up in the corners of my eyes and I felt immensely sluggish at the moment. Bleh, must have fallen asleep…

I rubbed my eyes and turned my attention to the person who woke me up. I blinked a few times. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke stared at me, his hands in his pockets. "Oi, you're in my seat."

I yawned again and moved over to the side, allowing Sasuke to take up the place where I was sitting previously. I laid my head down on the desk and made sure I covered my face before closing my eyes. I was ready to go back to sleep and now that Sasuke was here, I rather not let my face be seen as I sleep. I don't know why, but I don't like it when people see me sleep…

"You're lucky I'm too drowsy, otherwise I wouldn't have budged…" I said, yawning once more.

"Hn…" was the Uchiha's response.

I kind of figured that would be his response. I yawned one last time before drifting off to sleep. When I came to, the classroom was much louder and full of people. Before, it was just the Uchiha and me but now…everyone seemed to be here, which also included Sasuke's fangirls, who were the main reason I even woke up.

"Ugh…" I rubbed my eye and looked blearily at the bickering fangirls. What were they fighting over this time? They were rather loud, too.

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

My left eye twitched slight. Are you kidding me? They're fighting over who got to sit next to the Uchiha…when I'm right here sitting next to him? Did they even notice I was here? Well, screw them! I was sleeping a few moments ago, but not anymore! Those loudmouths woke me up! Bah…I'm rather irritated right now…and annoyed.

I turned to look at Sasuke, who seemed to be ignoring all of this. He seemed slightly annoyed… I wouldn't blame him…

"Huh?" I blinked as Naruto suddenly decided to get up on the desk and literally get in Sasuke's face. I blinked again and crossed my arms, intrigued with the scene before me. I sense the start of a new rivalry…awesome!

Though, what happened in the next few minutes was something I never expected at all. Within those few minutes, some kid bumped into Naruto from behind. My eyes widened as I then watched Naruto's mouth connect with Sasuke's mouth in a big smooch. Whoa…whoa…whoa…_whoa_…what just happened?

Okay, let me recall the events, because I'm rather confused…okay, Naruto and Sasuke had a stare off…then some kid behind Naruto bumped into him, causing him to fall forward and have his mouth land on Sasuke's mouth…and that's pretty much what happened…okay, I'm caught up with the events!

So it seemed that Sasuke and Naruto kissed, though not on mutual terms. It was an accident, yes, but the fangirls seemed to take it the wrong way. I had no idea what I should think of this…in fact, I wasn't so sure if I should look away or just stare…

I didn't have time to react as both Sasuke and Naruto pulled away, gagging from their mouth-to-mouth contact.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you…" Sasuke said as he gagged.

"My mouth's going to rot…" Naruto gagged.

The poor kid who unintentionally caused this looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "Is it my fault?"

I looked at the kid. "To be blunt…yes, it is."

The kid rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "S-sorry…"

I closed my eyes and let out a puff of air. "Well, this is one way to start the morning…huh?"

I could feel a murderous aura…oh, crap, it's the fangirls. I turned to look at them, narrowing my eyes when I noticed that they were glaring at Naruto. When Sakura cracked her knuckles, I knew immediately where this was heading towards…well, not on my watch!

I stood up and glared at the girls. "Are you girls really worked up about some stupid accident?"

Sakura scowled and stepped forward. "That idiot stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss!"

I clenched my teeth and held my fist up. "And that was most likely Uzumaki's first kiss…was it?"

Naruto wiped his mouth and nodded his head hesitantly. I sighed and shook my head, turning my attention back on the fangirls.

"You fangirls are such bitches!" I exclaimed, earning a rather shocked reaction from Sasuke's fangirls. "All of you are crushing on a guy who is anything but interested in you and probably finds you guys annoying! I know I do! And furthermore, you guys are quick to only think about Uchiha and ignore everyone else! Guess what? He's not the only guy who exists! Talk about heartless!"

By now, most of the fangirls were looking rather awkward while others were just speechless. After a few moments of awkward silence, all fangirls, save for Sakura, left to go back to their seats. Sakura decided to sit right next to me, which was rather awkward for me because I just called her a bitch a few minutes ago. Ah, well, her choice…I'm going back to sleep…

"Oi, Ando…"

I opened one eye to see Naruto. "Hmm…? What is it, Uzumaki?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you…"

I stared at Naruto for a few seconds before smiling. "No problem…oh, and Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned. "What?"

THUD!

Naruto clutched his throbbing head. "Gah!"

I clenched my fist as I looked at Naruto with a rather annoyed expression. I had just finished hitting him in the back of the head. "That was for sneaking into the girls' side of the bathhouse yesterday, you pervert!"

Because of you, I can never feel safe there again!

"Ow…" Naruto looked at me with one eye open as he rubbed the back of his head.

I sighed and laid my head down on the desk…and then I noticed something. "Hey, Uzumaki…what are you doing here?"

Naruto looked questioningly at me. "Huh?"

"The explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated…" Unless something is up, then I'm pretty much stumped.

Naruto grinned widely and pointed at the hitai-ate on his forehead. I blinked and nodded my head. I did not see that!

"Oh, then I guess…congratulations!" That's great that Naruto passed! Ah, I'm going back to sleep. "Uzumaki, wake me up when Iruka-sensei gets here…"

"Uh…"

I narrowed my eyes. "He's here isn't he?"

Naruto didn't have to say anything to confirm this…Iruka did it himself. "Class, settle down, please…"

The classroom immediately settled down. Silence reigned in the classroom as Iruka made his way to the front. I arched my brow at this. Something seemed off about Iruka…he seemed to be limping and looked somewhat pained…

"All right, now that everybody is here—Ando, stop yawning and pay attention."

I glared at Iruka. Why did he have to put me on full blast? Bah, what do I care…I better just pay attention, otherwise I might get chalk thrown at my forehead. Because Iruka was a deadly shot with that chalk of his against anyone caught not paying attention …I should know, because I've had my forehead pelted with chalk twice…okay, maybe more, I don't know…

Wait, what was Iruka saying? Dammit, even after being put at full blast, I _still_ can't be bothered to pay attention!

"We will now begin with team assignments," Iruka announced.

Ah…what—oh, right! Aneki told me about this! Three Genins are usually assigned to a Jounin who will act as their mentor and sensei. Team assignments will be permanent until a member, or more, is prematurely terminated, demoted or promoted. And yes, when I say "prematurely terminated" I mean death to the Genin, or Genins… Yeah, I'm rather nervous about this, now…

I watched Iruka as he started listing off the assigned teams. I waited patiently for my name to be mentioned, but it never was. Something was off…

When Iruka finished listing off the teams, I raised my hand. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked in my direction. "What is it, Ando?"

"Why haven't I been mentioned?" Just what team am I supposed to go to if I haven't been told what _is_ my team? Gah, I feel forgotten…

Iruka looked at his clipboard. "Oh, Ando, you're different…"

I tilted my head to the side. "How so…?"

"With Naruto's last minute graduation, the prearranged teams have been thrown off," Iruka began.

I kind of figured that might have happened… "And…?"

Iruka sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "With Naruto's name added onto the roster of graduates, the amount of graduates became uneven, as we've discovered while rearranging the teams."

So that's what he meant by throwing off the prearranged teams… "And how does that explain why I've been left out?"

"I'm getting there, Ando, just be patient."

Ah, patience…something I don't have three quarters of the time. I'm so impatient…unless I really, _really_ try. I wonder where exactly Iruka is going with this explanation.

"Anyways, it has been decided that you were to be assigned to one of the teams that had just been listed," Iruka continued.

I blinked. "So…I'm going to be the fourth member of one of these teams?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes."

"Okay…so which team is it?" I don't think there has ever been a team with four Genins instead of three before… Depending on whom my teammates are, this could prove interesting…

"Ando, you are assigned to Team Seven with Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka flinched at the loud exclamations of distraught fangirls.

I get the feeling the fangirls were very upset over the fact that I, being a girl, was assigned to Sasuke's team…and the fact that, out of all the people, the person chosen to be the fourth member of a team was I. Truth be told, I have no idea what to say of this. I find it convenient that I'm already sitting here with my teammates, so I don't have to move yet! Though, I'm stuck with a Sasuke fangirl and the Uchiha himself…oh, and also, Naruto. Eh, it could be worse…though, what exactly counts as being worse? No clue…I guess I'll find out for myself sooner or later.

…

…

* * *

A/N End of chapter. Date of completion: 5-29-12 Date of chapter split: 6-13-12

I decided to split the first chapter into two parts…I thought it was too long for a first-person story. I mean, considering the length of chapters in I am Trainer…but then again, that story was mostly for shit and giggles…yet, the story has managed to grow on me. Well, let's get onto the explanation for this story's creation! :D

It all happened during finals week when I was studying my ass off for an AP test, and finals… I suddenly found myself drawn back to the _Naruto_ fandom and started reading _Naruto_ fanfiction. Then, what happened next was rather unexpected…it all happened when I was looking up a certain character from the _World Ends With You_ and I noticed the word, "wisteria". I looked it up…and that's how this story came to. Yes, part of the reason I wrote a _Naruto_ fanfiction was because of _The World Ends With You_! I know, it's rather confusing how that happened! Anyways…its existence was confirmed when I was finishing my pre-calculus study guide the day before it was due (5-24-12, the day I also got out of school). I was getting bored, so I decided to look up some _Naruto_ episodes…and I got ideas…so, that's why this story exists…

Also, because of _I am Trainer_…I used it as a basis (somewhat) for this story. If you take a look at _I am Trainer_ and compare it with this one…you will see similarities…well, it's subtle, but it's there. We got an OC telling the story through a first-person point of view and by the way, the OC in my A/N isn't this OC.

OC: "Wrong fandom!"

Anyways, let me highlight the inspiration of Ando (first name currently unknown)…Raimu "Rhyme" Bito from _The World Ends With You_. I was looking at her wiki page and then looked at etymology. Here's what it said…

_The kanji of Rhyme's Japanese name, Rai-Mu Bi-Tou, translate literally as __coming__, __dream__, __end__, __wisteria__._

You see that last word right there? That's where the start of this story's creation came from. I looked up what exactly a wisteria was and became enthralled with the flower itself and its meaning. And the color of wisterias is a light lavender, if you're wondering about Ando's eye color…

Anyways, after watching enough _Naruto_ episodes and reading enough fanfiction, I decided to make a move on the _Naruto_ fandom. I'm new to writing for this fandom, so go easy on me.

And since Rhyme was the reason for the creation of this fanfiction, I used her as a basis for how Ando looks…well, not really. Her hair is the only thing I used from her…everything else…meh. It's all up to imagination! *rainbow appears*

And the reason why I kept up with this fic…guys, let me tell you this… This is KD's pick-me-up fic because she just saw her senior friends graduate…**ladedanixie** being one of them. I'm still rather sad about it because I'm next… Please understand why I'm working on this fic and not the others…

Anyways, I know the premise is clichéd, but hear me out! I'm trying my hardest to break all those clichés…whatever they might be. Sorry, but I have yet to read a "fourth member of Team Seven" fic…yeah… But trust me when I say there will be no pairings…no romance! DX HELL NO…well, not yet, because I don't do romance so early in a story.

For me, I have to work out the chemistry and all that fluffy good stuff you find in romance. For now, you'll just see friendship and occasional hints of shippings…such as NaruHina…because I'm like that.

Well, that's it for this chapter…it's not much and most of you have already read this, but I hope you stick with this story. Review if you wish, just NO FLAMES! DX I don't appreciate it when people just up and say that they hate this story and insult it with no reason! I want a damn reason WHY you hate this story! DX Okay? Understand…? Good…

Constructive criticism is always welcomed, so long as you don't tell me what to do! DX I want advice, not lessons…

Well, that's it for now…until next time, KD out! XD


	3. Formation

It was lunchtime and I was sitting down next to Sakura, eating the onigiri I made this morning. I have no idea why I was sitting next to Sakura, but I guess this could count as bonding time? I don't know…but I was sharing some of my rice balls with her since she brought a rather small lunch. I managed to convince her that dieting was bad…especially at our current age. We're still growing and everything… That's how Aneki got me out of the thought of dieting.

"So why exactly did you reject Uzumaki's offer?" I asked Sakura before taking a bite out of my rice ball.

Not that I don't mind or anything, but it's rather surprising. This is the first time I've actually ever eaten lunch with a girl other than Yamanaka (it's usually during our talks about the wisterias and such) or Hinata. I wonder where Hinata is anyways…I kind of lost her and because of that, I decided to sit with Sakura.

Sakura looked at me. "Why do you call people by their surname, Ando?"

"I asked first," I said as I chewed my food. "So don't avoid the question…"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "Because he's annoying…"

I diverted my eyes to the side and swallowed. "I'll admit that…but he means well."

Naruto's a good kid…when he's not sneaking into the girls' side of the bathhouse! Yeah, I'm not letting that go!

Sakura didn't seem convinced. "Now you answer my question."

"Fine…I call people by their surnames because I want to…and in turn, you guys call me by my surname. Instructors are an exception to this as you don't see me calling Iruka-sensei, Umino." It's the truth…I have no idea just how long it has been since _anyone_ has called me by my first name. I wonder if anyone even remembers it…heh…never thought of that.

"I see…" Sakura said before taking a bite out of her rice ball. "Hey, you're not a bad cook."

I shrugged. "Eh, when your Aneki is always out and about, you have to learn how to do things yourself…that includes cooking."

If I was a bad cook, I'd be screwed…luckily, I learn from my mistakes rather quickly… And because of that, I don't have to depend on instant ramen anymore! If only I can do the same with shuriken…one day, _one day_! I will get my aim right…

"Hey, Ando…why do you always smell like grapes?"

"It must be the wisterias…" The wisterias give off the scent of grapes…I guess after all these years, the smell must have rubbed off on me…

"Wisterias…?" Sakura seemed confused.

"Yeah, I have a whole bunch of wisterias growing in my garden…do you want a few? I'll bring some to you tomorrow, if you want."

I really need to get rid of a few more wisteria flowers…unless a wedding comes up and wisterias are needed, then I'm pretty much stumped with what to do with the extra wisterias. I'm thinking of bringing a basket full of them tomorrow and distributing them to the class…I guess I'll try that.

"Oh, thank you…I guess…" Sakura said softly.

I stared at Sakura and smiled. "Ya know…you're different…I like you! Want to be friends, Haruno?"

Sakura stared at me. "Huh…? Sure, I guess…"

"Let's shake on it, then!" I grinned widely and held out my hand.

Sakura blinked and smiled. "Okay…"

And so, Sakura became my first ever friend…huh, so this is what it feels like to have an actual friend. I kinda like it—huh? Is that Sasuke looking at us…no…he's looking at Sakura specifically! Huh…this is interesting.

I elbowed Sakura's side lightly to get her attention. "Oi, Haruno…I think Uchiha's looking at you."

Sakura's cheeks were tinged with a light blush as a smile crossed her face. She turned her attention to Sasuke and turned away from him to look at me. I smiled at her…she was so adorable!

"You have a charming, wide forehead…"

Sakura and I turned to see Sasuke walking towards us. He stopped in front of us, his gaze focused on Sakura.

"It makes me want to kiss it…" Sasuke said.

Sakura's cheeks reddened and I noticed that this was out of Sasuke's character to say this. This sounds like something—

"Not…" Sasuke said. "Only Naruto would say something like that…"

Well, Sasuke's got that right… I mean, that really does sound like something Naruto would say…but that doesn't mean he had to use it in a manner like that! I scowled at Sasuke after watching Sakura sigh and look down. She seemed so happy before, but now…she was depressed. Oh, Sasuke, you better not be screwing around with Sakura! I swear, if you mess with her, I'll punch you in the face…

"I wanted to ask you something," Sasuke said before literally getting in between Sakura and me. "What do you think of Naruto?"

Well, Sasuke's rather sociable today…but what do I know? I never hung out with the Uchiha before, so who am I to judge? I'm gonna stop now before I sound hypocritical…and I have to stop listening in on Sakura and Sasuke's conversation…

Usually, I don't mind when I overhear, I can't help it at times, but now…it just feels wrong. I decided to finish my lunch as I tried to tune out the conversation. I'm not sure what exactly they were talking about or what happened, but all I know is that Sasuke ended up running away from Sakura. I turned to Sakura, who seemed rather happy.

"I'll be right back!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura just smiled. "Sasuke-kun is such a shy guy…"

"I'm not gonna ask…" I said before taking another bite out of my rice ball.

Sakura put her index finger on her lips. "I wonder if he needs to settle his feelings?"

I nearly choked on my food at this point, which resulted in me breaking into a coughing fit. Sakura looked at me, concerned.

"Are you okay, Ando?" she asked.

…

…

It took me a while, but I finally stopped coughing. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. Sakura handed me my bottle of water, the cap unscrewed. I accepted and started downing the bottle's contents. Afterwards, I sighed and turned my attention to Sakura.

"What exactly happened between you and Uchiha?"

Sakura blushed. "Oh, that…we almost…"

I blinked a few times and sighed. "You don't need to tell me…I think I know what happened…"

Sasuke and Sakura almost kissed…_almost_…which would explain Sakura's comment on Sasuke being shy and why Sasuke left in the first place. Well, that solves one thing…

Sakura suddenly stood up and walked a few steps away from me. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun, you're such a shy guy!"

I turned to see Sasuke walking towards us. Well, he's back…

"Are you emotionally prepared?" Sakura asked. "I am."

I made a face and decided to scarf down the last of my rice ball. If these two were going to kiss, then I'm leaving. I rather not intrude on their…romance or whatever.

"Where's Naruto?" I heard Sasuke ask.

I looked up and turned my attention to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Changing the subject again?" Sakura asked. "Forget about Naruto. All he does is pick quarrels with you. Well, I guess that Naruto is the way he is because he doesn't have any parents. I mean my parents wouldn't let me get away with even half of the stuff he does."

I felt myself twitch as I stared at Sakura. I don't know why, but I felt slightly…angry with Sakura. I mean, I didn't have parents and I turned out all right—well, I did have Aneki, who has been taking care of me since she was six. Though, still…it kind of bothered me to hear that comment from Sakura…and it seemed to have bothered Sasuke as well. His gaze averted Sakura, his fists clenched.

Sakura closed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case…"

I'm not sure Sakura's aware of the impact her words until she heard Sasuke say, "You're annoying."

Sakura stiffened, her gaze focused on Sasuke as he started to walk away. "W-what did I say?"

I looked at Sakura and sighed. I'm not angry with her…she just didn't understand. She's probably just confused…

I stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Haruno…you shouldn't be saying things like that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura looked confused.

I sighed. "Haruno, out of all of us…you're the only one on the team that has parents. I know you didn't mean it, but you might have offended Uchiha…"

Sakura blushed. "Oh…I didn't mean to…I didn't offend you, did I?"

I smiled reassuringly at Sakura. "You did…but I'm not angry at you…friends don't stay mad at each other for long, right?"

"I guess…I'm your first friend, aren't I?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's rather surprising…you're nice…"

I smiled and placed my arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Haruno…I can tell this is the start of a very beautiful friendship…"

"Can you let go of me?"

"No…"

…

Later,

…

After class dismissal, Sakura and I parted our ways and left for home. Never have I ever felt so giddy before… I finally had someone I could actually call a friend. While I dislike Sasuke fangirls, Sakura is definitely an exempt from my dislike…as well as Ino, but she's not that important. This is just about Sakura and me…

I mean, we're going to be teammates starting tomorrow and all… And my other teammates consist of the source of attention the fangirls fawn over, Uchiha Sasuke, and the energetic blonde that had a habit of saying, "dattebayo" in his sentences, Uzumaki Naruto. Huh, I wonder just how far we'll go together…

Well, only time will tell…tomorrow, we meet our Jounin instructor. I wonder who he or she could be…

….

The next day,

…

I arrived to the Academy around the same time I did yesterday, which was pretty damn early again. I carried along a basket full of wisterias ranging from lavender to pink to white. I decided to go for variety this time. Aneki and I didn't just care for one coloration of wisterias, no…we had other colors…like pink.

The pink wisterias are usually reserved for Yamanaka Flowers since their coloration is rather rare (and I get a bonus from these), but I thought I could make a small exception for a special occasion.

I spotted Sasuke sitting in the row closest to the door today. He was silent, as usual, and he didn't seem to notice my presence. Eh, that's typical of Sasuke to do. He's probably ignoring me, planning to get back at me for usurping his rank as best fighter, or both… I'd probably go for both.

Anyways, I decided to give Sasuke his flower considering I have a basket full of wisterias that I wanted to distribute to the class. I mean, what else am I going to do with these flowers? Well, I could give them to Ino, but…I wanted to give some to the class.

I walked over to Sasuke and held out a blue wisteria. I would have given him lavender or white, but the blue seems to fit him more…

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, barely giving the flower a glance before turning away. "Not interested…"

My left eye twitched slightly. "Take the damn flower, or I'll give you a bloody nose."

That's basically what I did years ago when I usurped his position as best fighter…ah, good times…

"Hn…" is all he said before taking the wisteria, albeit reluctantly.

Ah, violence…you always work so well in the form of threats… Either that, or I'm just scary… Huh, I never thought of myself as that…well, whatever. There's nothing better to do right now, and talking to Sasuke is like talking to a wall. I mean, even _Shino_ is more sociable than Sasuke and he barely even says anything.

Though, still…nothing better to do… I guess I'll _try_ talking to Sasuke.

"Hey, Uchiha…"

"Hn…"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You're boring."

"And you're annoying."

"Do you want a bloody nose?"

"…"

"That's what I thought…" God, I'm never going to get through this guy! Seriously, like I said before, it's like talking to a wall…that sometimes answers back.

"You're rather violent…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Sasuke looked at me questioningly.

"Holy crap, are you actually talking to me?" Dear god, the wall is talking!

Sasuke arched his brow. "Yeah…"

"Okay, before you get any ideas, no…I do not like you that way. In fact, I don't like you…I'm neutral. I'm just surprised you're actually _talking_." Really, I am…I'm probably the last person Sasuke would _ever_ have a good conversation with…I mean, I gave Sasuke a bloody nose before and practically _humiliated_ him in front of many fangirls (though, that did nothing to lose him any fangirls…) when we were younger. If anything, Sasuke would despise me with all his might…I usurped his rank as best fighter, for crying out loud! And I should probably stop bringing that up!

Sasuke turned away from me. "Well, there's nothing better to do and you're the only other girl who isn't annoying…"

"You just called me annoying not that long ago…"

"…not _as_ annoying…" Sasuke added.

I blinked and crossed my arms. "I'm not sure whether I should feel flattered…or slightly insulted… Eh, I'll be neutral."

"Is that how you always act to something you're confused about?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me. "You're weird."

"Maybe I am…hey, since we're talking and all…ya wanna be friends?"

"…" Sasuke averted my gaze.

"Oh, come on! I'm not trying anything funny! I'm just asking to be friends. I don't want to go out with you or anything. Hell no! I just wanna be friends…remember that day I first beat you up?"

Sasuke turned to me, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah…you nearly broke my nose."

"Holy crap, it was _that_ bad?" Shit, I didn't think I punched him in the face that badly…

Sasuke's expression was blank. "Yes…"

"Sorry…I never meant to do that…really…" I really need to learn how to control my anger if this keeps up…

"A little too late for an apology…"

"I kinda figured…" We were like, what…seven when it happened? I don't know… "Anyways, before that happened, I just wanted to be your friend…"

Sasuke stared at me. "Why?"

"Because I had no friends and you seemed like someone who needed a friend…but then you had to be a jerk and group me up with your fangirls… I'm sorry, but you just pissed me off! You were asking for it!"

"Hn…" Sasuke averted my gaze once more.

"So…do you want to be friends?"

"Whatever, just don't make a big deal out of it…"

…

…

Well, that was better than I expected. Smiling, I decided to sit down next to Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored me and I just dealt with it. It was better than nothing…so I'm friends with a wall…eh, I got nothing. I wonder when Sakura is going to get here…

…

…

Later,

…

My eyes snapped open wide and I immediately lifted my head off the desk. "What happened?"

It took me a few moments to notice that Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were staring at me. I ignored them because I was just confused… I also noticed we were the only ones in the classroom.

"Did I fall asleep again?" Man, I'm so confused…

Sakura looked at me and nodded. "You've been asleep for the past two, almost three, hours…"

…

…

"Why are we still here?" Shouldn't our sensei be here already?

Naruto, who was by the doorway, turned to me and made a face. "He's late…"

"Ah…wait! Dammit!" I focused my attention on my basket. It was still full of wisterias…

I sighed and shook my head. So much for getting rid of these…oh, yeah, Sakura's here! She was in front of the desk right next to me. I immediately grabbed the pink wisterias and held them out for Sakura to see.

"Haruno!" I exclaimed. "I got something for you!"

Sakura turned in my direction. "Huh…? What's that?"

"Wisterias," I replied, smiling. "I promised I'd bring you some, didn't I?"

Sakura blinked and nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

"So…what do you think?" I asked, smiling widely. "I thought I'd give you the pink wisterias so that they would match your hair!"

Sakura blushed and tentatively stroked her hair. "Oh…I don't know what to say…Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?"

I blinked and turned my attention to Naruto. He had moved a small table in front of the doorway and used it to gain some height to wedge a chalkboard eraser in between the slightly opened door. He was grinning widely as he laughed.

Sakura huffed and walked towards Naruto, leaving behind the wisterias I offered her. I looked at Sakura and sighed. I'll give them to her later…

"Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble…" Sakura said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Pfft…like a Jounin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap…" Sasuke remarked.

"Yeah!" Sakura said, agreeing with Sasuke. "Naruto, you're so stupid."

I looked at Naruto for a few seconds and then turned to the pink wisterias in my hand. That reminded me…I needed to give him his wisteria… I placed the pink wisterias back in the basket and grabbed a white wisteria. I was about to stand up and walk over to Naruto when an idea suddenly hit me.

My attention immediately focused on the kunai I had embedded into the basket (don't ask…). Grinning widely, I pulled out the kunai and tied the wisteria onto the end of it.

I focused my gaze on Naruto. "Hey, Uzumaki!"

Naruto turned his attention away from the chalkboard eraser, his eyes practically bulging when the kunai I threw embedded itself into the side of the doorway frame. The kunai was just a mere few inches away from Naruto's face. The fact that the kunai barely missed him scared him badly and sent him stumbling back.

THUD!

Naruto landed flat on his ass, wincing slightly. I covered my mouth, feeling somewhat awkward with what I just did. Shit…I did not mean for that to happen!

"Ando, what the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled as he glared at me.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Ehehe…I just wanted to give you a wisteria…look!"

Naruto blinked and looked at the kunai. Hanging by the end, was the white wisteria I had tied onto it. Naruto blinked owlishly and turned his attention back to me.

"What?" Naruto stood up and got back onto the table to pull off the kunai. He stared questioningly at the wisteria before looking back at me. "Why?"

I grinned at Naruto. "Uzumaki, do you want to be my friend?"

Naruto hopped off the table and moved it to the side. I watched Naruto for the next minute, wondering if he was mad, confused, or just annoyed. Maybe I shouldn't have used that kunai…I know my aim is good with them, but Naruto doesn't know that. And he probably thinks I'm still pissed off at him for sneaking into the girls' side of the bathhouse…and, thinking about it now, this was a stupid idea.

Nice, Ando…you just probably scared off a potential friend…damn…

"Okay…"

I stared wide-eyed at Naruto. "Wha…?"

Naruto grinned widely. "I'll be your friend!"

"…Thank you…" Okay, that was a close one…note to self…don't _ever_ do that again…

…

…

The door shifted slightly and, suddenly, all of our attention was focused on the silver-haired, masked young man that stepped through the classroom door…who, at the same time, had a chalkboard eraser fall on his head. White dust dispersed above the young man's head soon after the eraser landed. The eraser then bounced off and landed right in front of the young man's feet.

There was a small pause and moment of awkward silence. No one wanted to say anything… It was Naruto who broke the silence with his loud laughter.

"He fell for it! He fell for it!" Naruto exclaimed as he laughed.

"…" The silver-haired young man said nothing.

Sakura was blushing, somewhat nervous with what just happened. "I'm sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me…"

I was quiet for the first few moments, wondering whether or not to laugh at the irony of this situation. I decided to go with the former because this was too damn ironic and hilarious to _not_ laugh at!

Sasuke was the only one of us who stayed completely silent. He just stared, his expression never once changing. Seriously, this guy is a wall…

…

It took Naruto and me a few moments before we both stopped laughing. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down, all whilst trying to prevent myself from laughing again. Dear god, I laughed so hard, I was crying. I sighed and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

I turned my attention back on our Jounin instructor, who was now holding the chalkboard eraser in his hand. He looked at us and then back at the eraser. After three seconds, he finally spoke.

"How should I say this…" he said, grabbing his chin. "My first impression of you guys is…I hate you."

I closed my eyes and sighed as I stood up. There goes our first impression…

"Except you…" I heard him add.

Yes, wait, who? I opened my eyes and blinked when I found myself facing the silver-haired Jounin. He looked down at me with one eye, his left eye covered by his hitai-ate. It was…rather unnerving…

"You're Ando-san's imouto, aren't you?" he asked as he looked me over.

"How do you know Aneki?" Seriously, how does he know Aneki? The only other people who know Aneki are Iruka, Mizuki (what happened to him, anyways? I haven't seen him in a while…), the Sandaime, and…I think that's all the people I know who know Aneki…

But I don't know this guy! Who is he? I know he's our Jounin instructor, but really…who is this guy? "Ah!"

I closed my eyes as a hand came down on my head and ruffled my hair. I opened one eye afterwards and saw that the silver-haired Jounin was smiling…at least, he looked like he was smiling. I couldn't tell because his mask obscured the lower half of his face.

"Well, your Aneki was known for carrying you around during her time as a Genin and prior to becoming a Genin," he replied, grabbing his chin right afterwards. "Ah, you were such a cute kid…"

"What?" I stared blankly at the silver-haired Jounin. I was confused and…what the hell was that about?

The silver-haired Jounin removed his hand off my head and turned his attention to Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "Meet me on the roof."

*poof*

I blinked a few times. "What the fuck…?"

The silver-haired Jounin just disappeared in a puff of white smoke…no! That's not it…what's the name of that technique again?

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…" I heard Sasuke said.

That's it! It was a shadow clone…otherwise, it wouldn't have felt real… Gah, I'm going back to being confused… Okay, just who the hell was that guy? And just how did he know Aneki? He better not be another guy with a crush on her…Mizuki was bad enough…

"Well, time to get going!" I exclaimed as I picked up my basket full of wisterias. "Onwards!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke just stared at me. I stared back, sighing afterwards.

"Look, I don't know who the hell he was, but somehow…_somehow_—he knows my Aneki…and me, apparently…now, let's get going!" This basket is a hassle to carry and—oh, Sakura! I grabbed the pink wisterias and handed them to Sakura. "Here you go, Haruno…"

Sakura blinked and looked at the wisterias. "They're pretty…thank you…"

"No problem!" I chirped. I feel rather different…I guess I'm fully awake, now. Well, time to get moving!

…

…

We found the silver-haired Jounin sitting casually on the rail at the edge of the roof. He watched us as we walked towards him. After we sat down in front of him, he finally started talking.

"Let's see…why don't you introduce yourselves?" he suggested.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura repeated. "What should we say?"

Yeah, what _should_ we say? I'm still confused as to what he said earlier! Gah, this guy is gonna give me a major headache…

The silver-haired Jounin shrugged. "What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies."

"So, we're basically giving small profiles of ourselves?" I remarked.

"Something like that," he said, crossing his arms afterwards.

"Hey, hey," Naruto said. "Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei."

The silver-haired Jounin looked at Naruto and pointed at himself. "Me?"

I narrowed my eyes. "No shit…"

Sakura lightly swatted my arm. "Ando!"

The silver-haired Jounin didn't seem to take offense from my comment. Instead, he just started to introduce himself. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Hatake Kakashi…so that's his name…I'll ask Aneki about him when she comes home. Maybe she could explain as to who this guy is.

"I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes," Kakashi continued on. "As for my dream…" He tilted his head upward in thought. "I have a few hobbies."

And that is all he said about himself…

Sakura didn't seem amused. "So all we found out was his name."

I sighed. "Pretty much…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah…"

"Now it's your turn," Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "You first."

Naruto grinned widely as he started messing around with his hitai-ate. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water."

I can relate to Naruto with this… Those three minutes are pure torture to the growling stomach…

"My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen!" Naruto continued. "And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm gonna make all the villagers recognize my existence."

Well, I learned a lot more about Naruto from that small blurb…I'd say this is a good start to learning about my friend! Yeah, this is definitely going to take a while…

Kakashi shifted his eyes to the side. "Okay, next…"

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like…well, the person I like is…" Sakura glanced at Sasuke and quickly turned away from him. "And my hobby is…well, my dream is to…"

I flinched as Sakura squealed loudly. "Dammit, Haruno! Warn me if you're going to do that! Ow…"

"Sorry…" Sakura said awkwardly.

I nodded my head as I rubbed my head. "Apology accepted…"

"And?" Kakashi suddenly said. "What do you hate?"

I could already tell what Sakura hated…

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Naruto…"

Naruto seemed hurt by Sakura's comment. I arched my brow and realized something…Naruto had a crush on Sakura. Dammit, how could I not see that? It was like Hinata's crush on Naruto (which took me a while to realize because I'm rather dense at times) and…oh, poor Hinata.

"Your turn, flower girl," Kakashi said, eyeing my basket full of wisterias.

I narrowed my eyes. "Just for that, Scarecrow…no wisterias for you, denied!"

"Oh, what a shame…" he said in a rather lazy tone.

"…I hate you…" Words cannot describe my growing hatred for you…

"I guess that's one of your dislikes then…" Kakashi said as he crossed his arms.

My left eye was twitching now. "Ugh…okay, everyone calls me Ando, so that's all you need to know about my name." I want to see just how many people actually _remember_ my first name… "I like tea, especially milk tea, friends, and Aneki, because she's cool."

If Aneki was here, I swear she would say, "Damn straight…"

"I hate Scarecrow (I'm looking at you, Kakashi-sensei!), Uchiha's fangirls…except for you, Haruno! You're cool."

Sakura nodded her head.

"And…that's pretty much it for my dislikes, I'm rather neutral for the most part." That is a fact, which is why it took me this long to make _friends_ (not acquaintances, and yes, there is a difference) with people who aren't Aneki. "My hobby is to usually care for the wisterias in my garden…especially if Aneki is there. And training, because I got nothing better to do…"

…

…

"And your dream?" Kakashi urged me on.

I scowled. "I'm getting there, Scarecrow! God dammit….My dream is to help my Aneki achieve her goal."

"And that is?" Kakashi asked, arching his brow at me.

"To help the Ando clan gain recognition," I replied as I grabbed a lavender-colored wisteria. "And to also improve my aim with shuriken…fricken' shuriken…"

One day, I swear, one day I will get it right! For now…kunai will have to do.

"Last guy…" Kakashi said, focusing his gaze on Sasuke.

Sasuke had kept his stoic expression from the start of the introductions. It never once left his face and even his voice had a stoic tone. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate…"

Fangirls, most likely…I assume.

"And there aren't a lot of things that I like…"

Let's see what are things he might like—well, damn, I got nothing. No assumptions for this comment…

"Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream." Sasuke sounded more serious here…it was rather intimidating. "The revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man."

That's nice, he wants to revive his—_what_ was that last part? Kill a certain man? Oh, oh…oh…I think I'm afraid of Sasuke… As if to show my fear, I distanced myself from Sasuke and I managed to resist the urge to grab onto Sakura's arm.

There was a moment of silence and Naruto looked like he was scared out of his wits. He probably thinks that it might have been him that Sasuke was referring to. But…I don't think it's that… Aneki hasn't told me much about the incident involving Sasuke's clan, but all I know is that it left him an orphan and it probably changed his whole outlook on life. That would explain why he's a bit antisocial…but then again, that could be because of fangirls…

Sakura was blushing, probably thinking Sasuke was cool…which I could agree, if only I wasn't _scared_ of the Uchiha. Bleh…I'm afraid of my own friend…heh, that's ironic. I scared him before, and now…he's scaring me—and he isn't even threatening me!

Well, I guess karma's a bitch…

"All right…you four have unique personalities…flower girl, especially," Kakashi said as he pointed at me.

"Fuck you, Scarecrow!" I snapped. I don't appreciate the name flower girl…makes me sound different…

Kakashi ignored my outburst and continued on. "I like that…Anyways, we're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

Naruto perked up immediately at this mention. "What kind of mission is that, Kakashi-sensei?"

Wow, Naruto sounds very enthusiastic…respect for him.

"First, we're going to do something we five can do," Kakashi began.

"What what what, what is it?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Survival training," Kakashi simply replied.

I arched my brow. "Survival training?"

Well, I'm screwed…unless I actually put a whole lot of effort into this… Yeah, I'm gonna have a hard time with this scenario…

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asked, sounding slightly perplexed. "We had plenty of training at the academy."

"This is no ordinary training," Kakashi replied.

Naruto looked questioningly at Kakashi. "Then, then what kind of training is it?"

Kakashi suddenly started laughing to himself. I don't know what he finds funny, but he also kind of scares me…it's still not enough for me to stop calling him Scarecrow.

"Hey, what's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked, obviously not amused.

I focused my attention on Kakashi. He seemed to be smiling…he's up to something.

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you four are going to be surprised." Kakashi's expression suddenly turned serious. "Out of twenty-seven graduates, only nine are going to become Genins…"

Oh, shit… "Wait! Where does that put me at? And wouldn't it be twenty-eight?"

"I'm using a past example…I'm aware of how different this year is due to a last-minute graduate," Kakashi explained. "Anyways, the other eighteen will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

I nearly crushed the wisteria in my hand from hearing that. 66% percent dropout rate…oh, fuck, I am seriously going to have to pick up the pace! Wait a second…is Kakashi smirking? That bastard, he's enjoying this!

"See?" he said. "You four are surprised!"

"No way!" Naruto complained. "I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?"

I feel ripped off! But, still…there is a reason to everything…

"That? It just picks those who are qualified to become a Genin."

I felt like slamming my forehead onto the ground… I felt so screwed…really, really screwed… The only reason I passed was because I got lucky! Luck won't always be with me!

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring all your shinobi tools and meet at 5 AM."

I made a face. I don't want to fail…I really don't… I worked so hard and now…I'm almost there, but… How did Aneki pull through? I want to ask her, but she still back yet… I sighed and shook my head. I'm on my own this time…

"Now then, meeting over…" Kakashi said before looking over his shoulder at us. "Oh, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

Well, I'm definitely screwed…and I still have a basket full of wisterias! Bleh…I need a way to get rid of them, not that I don't like them, it's just…what am I going to do with them?

…

…

Aww, hell no! I already made it clear I hate the guy, but there is no way I'm giving him these wisterias!

"Well, see you tomorrow," Kakashi said, about ready to leave.

I bit my lip and ran up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi stopped and looked down at me. "Hmm…? What is it, flower girl?"

My left eye twitched slightly. "I'm Ando, not flower girl."

"I'll refer to you by your name when you stop calling me Scarecrow…" So that's why he's calling me flower girl! Well, forget him!

"Fine…forget that…anyways…do you want these?" I held the basket up to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at them. "I thought you said I was denied flowers…"

I narrowed my eyes. "Look, I need a way to get rid of these…just take them!" I shoved the basket in Kakashi's hands and crossed my arms. "I want the basket back when you're done using it…okay?"

"…"

"…" Not this again…I already had enough of this with the wall—I mean, Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded his head and turned away from me. He started to walk away, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Tell your Aneki I said hello…"

"Whatever…I'll tell her when she gets back." Man, I really wish Aneki was here…

"I see she's still busy…well, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Kakashi left.

I was left alone on top of the roof. I looked around and sighed before making my way downstairs. I needed to prepare for tomorrow morning…but first, I needed to get home. Yeesh, this was gonna be a pain… Hopefully, I managed to make it through tomorrow…

Here's hoping for a good tomorrow…

…

…

* * *

A/N End of chapter… Date of Completion: 6-1-12

Man, this chapter is shorter than the first…DX Yeah, expect a possible decrease in chapter length as this story progresses. It's to be expected…I mean, look at I am Trainer! Anyways…has anyone noticed a change in this chapter? A changing involving a certain OC?

As you can see, Ando's been sliding from serious to flippant at times, as well as losing her neutral side to some things (like Kakashi). This is intentional…with the fact that Ando's been making friends, she is slowly progressing out of her neutral demeanor. Also, if you were expecting intense Sakura-bashing…well, then, you don't know me! I don't do character bashing and if it seems I bashed a few characters, then it was completely unintentional! Besides, I like Sakura as a character…and while I do enjoy Sakura-bashing every once in a while, don't expect me to do the bashing…and I only like it when it's done for humor…

Like in Naruto the Abridged series by MasakoX and Vegeta3986…oh, and Shippuden Abridged by Canadian Jutsu…yeah…

Anyways, yes, I noticed that I made the meeting with Kakashi not on the same day as the explanatory meeting…look, people, it's been a full year before I got back into the _Naruto_ fandom…I didn't notice it until it was a bit too late and I'm too lazy to change things. Also, AU people, AU!

Also, here is a reason why **ChibiFoxAI** is my main contributor and that's because she still is close to the Naruto fandom. Me? Pfft…I haven't even reached Shippuden via manga! DX

And I'm only fifty-seven episodes into the anime in Shippuden…yeah…

Also, reasons why this story is AU is basically because of OC…I mean, Ando.

OC: "You just like to refer to your main OC as OC…"

Nah, only in _I am Trainer_, because OC has been nameless and it's been four chapters into the story already. The same could apply to Ando, but she has her surname mentioned and that pretty much acts as her name for the moment.

Okay, let me give you a small fact about Ando…you know how her eyes are a light lavender, right? Well, here's the thing about it…I really wanted to give her brown eyes, but my urge to give her something to connect with the wisterias was so strong…I gave her light lavender colored eyes. Hey! It was either that or the hair and like HELL I'm gonna give an OC lavender-colored hair! If I did, I'd get so many Nagato Yuki (from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_) vibes and I already have one fandom out of the Naruto fandom incorporated into this story! I'm trying to keep it at a limit to how much I can incorporate…

Besides, one of my favorite characters from TWEWY has purple-colored eyes, and that is Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu…man, I love Joshua, even if he was useless for the first two parts of his time as my partner…and then he could levitate! :D He was so awesome when he could levitate…

Yeah…anyways, I'll give Ando her OC profile once we hit chapter three, because that's where the story will eventually pick up…with the official formation of Team Seven. By the way, if you're wondering, no…I don't hate Kakashi. No…anything but that, because Kakashi is one of my top ten favorite _Naruto_ characters and what is there that's not to love about Kakashi?

I just love Kakashi for the way he is…though, it seems Ando doesn't like Kakashi…let me tell you this: this wasn't supposed to happen…it just did. XD

As you can see, Ando's been going off track for the some parts of what I had planned for her. She's unpredictable…not like OC from _I am Trainer_ and hell! Being predictable is one of OC's character traits that even she knows herself!  
OC: "You keep referring to OC when this isn't Pokémon…"

I know, but OC just grew on me…she's just who she is…and reminds me a lot of one of my friends. Ando gives me vibes of a certain friend of mine and that is **ladedanixie**… **ladedanixie** is serious for the most part, however! She tends to go from sarcastic, to witty, to just plain flippant. She's my friend and I already miss her…

You can see why this fic is my pick-me-up fic already…also, my Junior-year English teacher retired as well…my older sister had her for an English teacher when she was in high school. There's a bit of a history with my Junior-year English teacher…she was one of my favorite English teachers and…I gonna miss her. I had a lot happening to me on 5-24-12…so I'm just glad I'm able to cope with this by now…  
Well, you know the drill! NO FLAMES! DX I prefer you give a reason why you hate this fic then just say it sucks… If it sucks, tell me _why_ it sucks! Maybe I could improve it with that small little comment you gave, who knows? Constructive criticism is always welcomed because I sometimes suck at stuff and it's always nice to hear what people think.

Be patient for the next chapter! I have SATs today and it's like almost 6 AM for 6-2-12 (I know I finished this chapter on 6-1-12, but I didn't have time to post it up then)…so yeah… Well, till next time! KD out! XD


End file.
